The Paths That Lead Us
by Arcturus-Sinclair
Summary: This is for JustJasper as a part of CCOAC's March Madness Challenge. It has some slight FemSlash, so be warned. The prompt was Sesame Street. J.J. realizes her feelings for Garcia are more than just platonic, but does the other woman feel the same?


A/N: I'm back again! This was written for CCOAC's March Madness challenge. The prompt was Sesame Street, and the pairing Garcia/J.J. This is slight femslash, so fair warning. It's for JustJasper, who I must say I adore. XD And here's a shoutout thinger to all my readers and reviewers! Love you all! Oh, also. None of this is mine. Sadly.

* * *

_If you can hold the attention of children, you can educate them._

Jennifer Jareau had heard that phrase before Henry was born, and to this day, she still wondered if it was true for adults. It didn't seem true for Will, which could have been one of the reasons their relationship deteriorated. The other reason was her conflicting feelings towards Garcia.

J.J. began dressing, having just put in a Sesame Street D.V.D. for Henry to watch. She was meeting Garcia at a bar, ironically called Sesame Street. Leave it to Garcia to pick a bar such as that. She sighed, pulling her hair out of her eyes, to put on her eye-shadow. She then ran a brush through her hair, not feeling like doing anything else to it.

She tossed the brush when she heard the knock on the door. She'd asked Reid to watch Henry while she was out, and he'd readily agreed. She hurried to the door, and stepped back once it was open.

"Come on it, Spence." She picked up a small list, which had her new cell phone number, and her mother's number on it. "Here. My very small emergency contact list." She chuckled slightly, and held it out. She then told him where she'd be and went back to her room to grab her bag.

She went back out and kissed Henry before picking up her jacket and heading out the door. She pulled out the printed directions to The Sesame Street and got in her car. She propped them up where she could see them and pulled out.

About fifteen minutes later, she found the bar. And wished she hadn't. It looked like the Sesame Street show threw up all over the outside of the bar. Or a man on acid had been hired to paint it. She shuddered slightly before getting out of her car. She went in to the bar and looked around.

"Jayje!" Garcia was in a booth near the door and had gotten up when she saw J.J. She ran over and pulled the thinner woman into a tight hug.

"Hey, Pen," J.J. greeted back, accepting the hug with no problems.

Garcia pulled J.J. into the booth and stared at her. "So, how have you been?"

"All right. DOD has kept me busy, as you can imagine. How about you?" J.J. grinned at the more flamboyant woman, ordering a glass of water when a waitress came by.

"Not too bad…cases have been…er, the same? Anyway, how's my godson?" She ordered a Shirley Temple, content. She'd missed this, so much. A part of her was telling her to get drunk, so she could admit her feelings, but she didn't want anything to mar it if she did say it.

J.J. grinned. "He's into everything. And I mean everything. He's already gotten himself stuck in the cabinets. …Reid's going to have a field day," she noted, realizing she didn't mention that to the younger boy.

Garcia giggled. "It's okay, Jayje. Might as well give him a chance to 'bond' with Henry." She chuckled, smiling brightly.

J.J. was momentarily distracted by the other woman's smile, before returning the smile. "I suppose that's true," she replied, amusedly. She was surprised Garcia hadn't asked about Will, yet. Unless it'd somehow gotten back to the B.A.U team…which she wouldn't doubt.

"How's that hunky husband of yours doing?"

…Or not. There it was…the one question she'd been dreading.

"Um, we separated a few weeks ago," she admitted quietly, pain lacing her voice. She dropped her eyes to the table, focusing on the bright colors.

"Oh, honey, I'm so sorry," Garcia gasped, joining her in the seat and wrapping her arms around the press liaison's thin body.

J.J. accepted the hug with ease. "It's all right; I was waiting for it to happen… There were little signs, you know? And then being at the B.A.U for so long made me notice those signs more easily."

Garcia frowned. "It still sucks, Jayje." Her voice still held a note of concern. "Hmm…any cute guys at DOD?" She waggled her eyebrows much like Morgan would.

J.J. snorted. "No. All the men there are either married or still see me as inferior. What they don't seem to understand is I can probably shoot a gun better than they can." She chuckled at that, not moving out of Garcia's embrace.

Garcia laughed at that. "Makes you miss the gentlemen of our team?" She still counted J.J. as a part of the team, and probably always would.

"Definitely," J.J. agreed. She sat up when the drinks finally came. "So, how are you and Kevin?" She made sure to keep her voice light, though she'd probably want to die if the flamboyant woman was still with the man.

"I…ah, dumped him. It was a semi mutual dumping. We both have feelings for someone else."

Garcia's words made J.J.'s heart drop. "Who? Morgan?" she managed to tease. She felt like her heart was breaking, though.

"Mm, I do love my Chocolate Adonis, but no. It's…someone else," Garcia admitted, looking embarrassed. 'Damn it, Jayje, don't make me spell it out,' she mentally pleaded.

"Who is it?" J.J. asked, keeping conspiratorial smile on her face. She refused to even let the thought that it was her enter her mind.

"Well…to start, it's a woman…." Garcia didn't really want to be blunt, but that was her next step.

"Does she work at the B.A.U.?" J.J. asked. Her heart was pounding like there was no tomorrow.

Garcia rolled her eyes, and leaned forward, kissing J.J. dead on the mouth.

J.J. froze for a moment, not sure how to react. Garcia took that as a rejection and grabbed her things, hurrying out of the bar.

J.J. laid down two fives and followed the tech geek. "Pen, wait!" It had started raining while they were in the bar, and J.J. was getting soaked. She caught up with the redhead and grabbed her arm. "Pen."

"I—I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that…" Garcia stuttered, tearfully.

J.J. wiped the tears away and smiled. "I wasn't rejecting you, you know. I was just startled." She tilted Garcia's head up and kissed her gently, wrapping her arms around her.

Garcia returned the kiss, allowing it to go on for a few moments before pulling away and resting her head on the blonde's shoulder.

"There's something I didn't mention when I told you about Will. The reason I wasn't as upset about it as you'd think I'd be, was because I think I knew my heart was taken by someone else. Someone who I saw every day, so I couldn't act on my feelings," J.J. admitted, holding the shorter woman.

Garcia's face heated up, and she hid it slightly in J.J.'s neck. "I guess I'm not a very good profiler," she teased, smiling.

"You're locked in a room all day, of course you're not." J.J. grinned back, amused. She stepped back, trying to stay somewhat dry.

"Maybe we should go somewhere dry?" Garcia offered.

J.J. nodded. "I'd like that."

And with that, they walked, hand in hand, to their cars, and into a new chapter of their lives.

_In my world, I walked to a different drum. You came along and joined me in my journey. I am now in harmony and at peace in the world of love._

_

* * *

_A/N: I...I'm not too pleased with this. D: It's my shortest CM fic ever, which bothers me. And I doubt this is was JustJasper was expecting but...it's what came out, so I hope somebody likes it, at least. _  
_


End file.
